RWBY: Vengeful Reminders
by The Reaper in every Anime
Summary: Roman has a plan for all of Vale that will shake the very nation that it stands on. Beacon is training the new recruits that will save the land. Leaving in between a tainted soul that will either save or damn the land of Vale. What side will he choose, what adventures will he have and who will give him something he rarely had love. OC x ? Giving it away wouldn't be fun would it?
1. The End is the beginning

Disclaimer- I do not own the series or the actual characters. Only the plot of this story and the OC characters

( Hello one and all, I am here to bring you a new fanfiction straight from the new animated series called RWBY. It's quite good ya know! So this is going to be a story following the show, so far. Plus some of my extra side bits and changes because I am using an OC team. Don't worry, each character from the show shall be shown and played to their exact character. Well I will try my best xD. So support the official release of this chapter! Enjoy! Hope to get some Reviews! )

Chapter 1

The End is the Beginning.

Every person has their own way of living life. Most choose to work hard for a living, some decide to take the easy way out and others just follow the crowd. I on the other hand like to do whatever comes my way. It was either a miracle or nightmare for what chance I had to grow up with.

The image of bodies stabbed to death had passed through my mind. The blade in my hand with their blood trickling down the very weapon that had killed them. A surprise expression on the two dead bodies lying on the floor motionless. My cold grey eyes staring down at the bodies with little remorse of what I had done.

They had deserved what they got, the men that had beat me up every day. I was living on the streets, since I was ten years old. My parents were killed by monsters on the front line and despite their sacrifice. No one gave me a home, so I had left the orphanage and lived on my own for the rest of my life. Even then, people had looked down on me for being a military brat and these two had always come to beat me up because I wasn't able to defend myself.

My mother and father had fought for the people, to keep them save. Yet, when they had been taken down and killed by those damn monsters. They only gave small services and left me in an orphanage to rot. The other kid's within the orphanage had only looked at me with pity, they all did. I didn't want their stares or special treatment of me. I was only a kid at the time, so I had taken it the wrong way and this is how my life had turned out.

One year later, they had decided to bring a knife to the alley and cut me with it. I was scared for my own life, so I didn't want to die and that was when an aura had engulfed my body. The two had been pushed away from me, dropping the knife on the floor. Yet, I had not stopped there and took the knife from the floor into my hand. Their faces had grown pale at the sight of the blade and I felt anger for what they had done to me for a year. I ended up stabbing them both several times before they had gone silent. The screams from the two men were silent in my ears, as they did not need to be remembered.

I stood up after killing the two and felt my body grow numb from my actions. Realization had finally hit me and I felt like my world was being torn apart from me. The police would be here soon enough and my life would end here in this alleyway. It was the end until I met him on this very same day. A man in his early twenties had watched the whole exchange from the end of the alleyway. He had opened an umbrella as it had started to pour down into the planet. The rain that I had believed to wash away sins but when it hit me….it felt like a reminder of what I had done.

The mysterious figure was getting closer to me, step by step until he had reached the side of me. I wanted to run for my life but this man's pressure had held me in place, it didn't even allow me to move an inch of my body. My eyes had darted upon the mysterious man and noticed important figures of his standing. Green eyes, Orange hair, an expensive suit, a black feathered cap, walking cane in his right hand and finally a dark smirk with a cigar in his mouth. He wasn't focused on me; instead his eyes were scanning the two dead guys.

He extended his left arm out with the umbrella over to me. I only stared at the arm like it was about to harm me, but did he want me to hold it for him?

" Hey Kid, if you haven't noticed it already. I want you to hold the umbra for me "

I didn't grab the umbrella from him, thinking it was a trap.

" So you think your hot stuff? If you don't comply, you will be next to join these two. Capiche "

The very idea of dying here had gone through my head and I only had one choice. I dropped the knife from my hand onto the wet ground and grabbed the umbra from his hand.

" Good kid, now if you let a single drop of water drip on this suit you're a dead man " he said with a charming smile that terrified that rattled me to my very core.

Who was this man? Was what I had said to myself over and over again in my mind? It was troubling to not know the answers, which I wanted to know. Yet, he looked like the devil in human clothing. I paid attention to him more closely; he was raiding the pockets of the two dead guys. What he had found was money, a few red crystals and another knife in the other man's pocket.

He grabbed the blade and lunged it into one of the bodies. The blood gushing out had splattered over my eyes, causing me to wipe it away to see again. The smell and taste of blood was in my mind, the very feeling had overwhelmed. Of course, his next actions had scared me….he grabbed the knife from around my feet and brought it up to my neck. Pressing the cold piece of metal again my pale skin, he wanted to get rid of me now. It was all I could think of at this moment.

I was surprised, when he had flicked his wrist and sent the knife into the head of the second dead guy with a smile on his face. He then tossed a large sum of money on the ground in between the bodies for some reason. I didn't ask out of fear of his response but then he had stood up from his searching right next to me.

" So kid, can you tell me what these are? " He said holding up the red crystals to me.

" Red crystals? " I said unsurely.

" Well yes they are, but the correct term is called dust "

" Dust? "

" Yes, dust. It is what they use to combat monsters of this world. Of course to me, they are used for weapons of mass destruction! "

" Mass destruction? "

" God it's like I'm talking to a kid right now, oh wait. You are a kid, so now that I have your attention. You have two choices, Join me or Die " He said calmly with another one of his charming smiles.

" Join you or die " I said openly

" Those are the choices, you seen my face after all. So I really don't want to be spotted in this town. Aside from that, you just killed two people. It would be rather tiresome if I let you go and blame it on little old me. Just saying it was pretty good for an amateur that you are " He said honestly

I stood there with a scared expression on my face. Going over the option's that were handed to me. I couldn't fight him, running away would get me killed and I could join him. It wasn't like I had anywhere to go, it might be better than the streets and what was the worst that could happen?

The sound of a police siren had gone off on the other end of the alleyway. Two cops were about to exit out of the car and we were about to be caught. They looked over at the both of us, wondering what the man would do now but what I saw had helped make my decision now. He had thrown the red dust crystal near the police car and without a second to spare aimed his cane towards it. The cane had fired a bullet towards the crystal and a second later, the whole car had exploded into flames with the policemen inside of it.

" See kid, what I tell ya. Mass destruction! Now let's get going before they send hunters after us "

The cries of agony could be heard through my very soul of just watching them. I only nodded to him and followed alongside him with the umbra over him. I really didn't want to become a dead man like he told me earlier.

" You won't regret your decision anytime soon, kid. By the way, what's your name? "

" Alex Star "

" Alex…Star? Hmmmm "

" Is there something wrong with my name? "

" Yes, not scary enough to make a impact on people's life's. Let me think of a name for you "

" I like my name! "

" Stop being so grim about it….that's it! "

" What's it? "

" Your new name is now going to be Grimm Dark! "

" Grimm Dark? "

" If you're going to be working for me, you are going to need a name that people would soon fear. Got it? "

" I guess so….what's your name? "

" Roman Torchwick and don't you forget it "

" Sure thing, boss? "

" Boss? More like Big boss to you "

" Big boss? "

" Don't fret over it, just call me boss. I like the sound of it. Now we must be off to getting you some new clothe "

" What's wrong with what I am wearing? "

" You look like shit "

That was how I a street kid was recruited by one of the most wanted criminal in all the land. Not even all the king's horses could track him down and what had happened to me? He had allowed me to live with him for the next six years of my live, doing everything that he asked of me. Despite being his goon, I had advanced in rank much faster along with my years.

I knew his business like the back of my hand. Assassination, bank robbing, drug dealing, enforcer contracts and local racketeering market for the group. My training had put me as one of his best operatives on the field as he had sent me to signal academy as Alex Star. One reason was to get an education; the other was to be a spy within the schools and three to improve my combat style for the future battles.

Now back to where I was in my new life, I was washing my face in the bathroom of a night club. A local joint controlled by Rowan and a great place to relax for abit. I looked in the mirror and looked over my appearance now. Grey eyes, short blue hair that was only long on the top of my head, a black leather jacket and black jeans. Plus I was about 5,9 tall and rather the good looking fellow with good taste in clothing. It didn't matter right now, so I left the bathroom and headed over to the bar counter.

Taking a seat at the counter, the bartender had looked at me and raised my hand at him. He only nodded and brought me my usual drink, very sour lemonade was always my favorite beverage. I looked around the club, noticing a few beautiful girls staring at me from the other side of the room and I smiled towards them. They blushed at my actions and I was about to go over there, when he had to get in my way as usual.

" Are you old enough to be in here? " The tall well-built man had asked me.

I replied in a disappointed sigh.

" Are you going to cock blocking me every time I set foot in this club, Junior " I said in an irritated tone.

Junior a man that worked as an enforcer for Rowan was here as well. His strength was the only thing that I could praise him for.

" Go to hell, Grimm! "

" Isn't that what my name implies? Junior old buddy? "

He thought about it for a moment, before realization had hit his face like the almighty brick. He was fuming now with his face as red as a tomato.

" WHY YOU LITTLE…."

" Cut with the small talk. What's Roman got for me today? "

He calmed down at the mention of the boss's name and looked around for anyone trying to listen in.

" He is going to be knocking over a dust store later tonight, he wants you to be second string if someone gets in his way "

" Second string? Must be hunters on his trail then, you tell him I will be there tonight "

" Alright, Grimm. Don't be late "

" Me late? Only if I want to arrive fashionably late " I got up from my seat and walking over to the other direction towards the entrance.

I had wanted to snatch one of those girls' numbers but they were gone now. Just my luck, Junior always has a way to stop me from having fun. It didn't matter now; I had to prepare for a job. Let the games begin.


	2. The Darkness Appears

Disclaimer- I do not own the series or the actual characters. Only the plot of this story and the OC characters to come.

( So here is my second chapter, for those who didn't watch the first episode. It is vaguely what had happened, expect for a few extra motions and added Dialogue. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, no going to lie. First time, ever writing something over 4,000 words, so tell me if it's good or bad. So I can write more like this! Review or Follow if you like! Also any suggestions, PM if you dare! xD )

Beta by AnimeGirl 144 and Walkman 355.

Chapter 2

The Darkness had finally come.

To be or not to be. That is the question, I hate to answer people. It truly didn't matter to me, if I wanted to steal from people. Then I will be, or if I just wanted to relax and take a break. Then I would not be the villain for the day. That was what ran through my mind usually; so many plans and so little time to achieve them all.

"Hey boss, we're approaching the dust store. "

"Alright then, it's time for the show to begin. "

"So were going to case the joint before robbing it, right? "

"Right, so the movement I bob my head. You have to pull the gun on the shop keeper, can you do that much? "

"Yes, boss. "

"Good, if this goes wrong it's on your head. "

"Wait, what! "

I looked around the streets with a grin on my face, leaving him to think on my words of encouragement. Henchmen always needed that little extra boost to get the job done, but in the end they were only henchmen right? Walking down the street with my crew had developed a good result. That result was that people were clearing out of the way for me; they took one look at me and ran for the hills. It was the curse of being so famous nowadays, such a shame I can't share this gift. They at least knew not to mess with us, or they would have a very short life.

We stopped in front of the store called from Dusk Till Dawn, one of the few stores opened around this time of night. A very bad move on their part; it didn't really matter to me at all. We walked into the store without trouble, and my henchmen had spread out throughout the store and they nodded to me that it was clear.

I pulled the cigar out of my mouth and walked up to the shop owner in the front with a grim smile on my face. Behind the glass counter, there was countless, priceless dust crystals that I would love to get my hands on. Which in a few seconds, I would get from him anyway. It was a great feeling to be important and have the power to take whatever I wanted from people.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop this late?" I asked to the man in a calm tone.

I moved my head to tell my henchmen to point the gun towards the old man. He jumped back in response to the gun that was pointed at his face. I could feel his fear from his body; the very energy had pleased me. I just wanted everyone to fear my power, was that so hard to ask? Of course that didn't mean I was such a bad guy, right? Nah, that was entirely me right there.

"Please! Take my lien and leave! "

"It's not as simple as that, I'm afraid "

I shush him with my voice; I really didn't need him to get in my way. If he stays quiet, then there would be no problem at all with us.

"Calm down. I'm not here for your money. Grab the dust," I said darkly to my hired help.

They proceeded to take the dust from the machines, containers and behind the counter. The old fool only stood by and watched, until one of my henchmen had told him to hand over the crystals. One by one, I only grabbed one of the red crystals out of the container and admired the craftsmanship of the gem.

When something had grabbed my attention away from the crystal. One of my henchmen had was sent flying from the back row of the store. I looked over to and wondered what had gone wrong. I told one of the other of my men to go check it out and it response, the sound of a painful scream could be heard through the air. The other guy was sent flying through the window this time around, along with the person that had beat up two of my henchmen up.

I walked over to the mirror with a curious expression, wondering who this could be trying to stop me. The heist had gone from easy to having a hitch in the road for dust sakes. I saw the culprit that had attacked my henchmen red handed. Ironically, she was wearing a lot of red and her weapon to match her clothing. She looked at us through the broken window and started to spin her scythe around like it was some sort of toy.

Big deal, once you've seen one person twirl around a deadly weapon that could kill its own user. You kinda seen them all, when she finally stopped flaunting her weapon around herself. I had only one thing to say to her actions.

"Ookkaayyy?" I said holding the word for long moment before letting the word finish

So I had to deal with a young girl now. I really didn't care at all for her life; if she wanted to get in the way like a bug. Then she can die like a bug, under my shoe. I noticed my henchmen just standing around at the scene. Man, I really can't believe that I paid for these men.

"Well, go get her already!" I yelled at my men and they responded by going into the fray.

My phone had beeped in my coat pocket and I flipped it out to read the message. It was from my lovely assistant and it seems that it was time to go. The hunters were on the way here already, so it would be unfavorable to have any support. I'll just have to get the rest of the dust for me.

When I walked outside of the shop, the rest of my henchmen were beaten to a pulp. They couldn't even defeat a little girl, which meant that I would need to hire more help...scratch that, better help. It seems that I would need to end things here and now.

"Truly, you were worth every cent. I'ii make sure to refund my money, when I get back to your employer. " I said to the downed henchmen, they were not needed anymore.

"Well Red, I think we all can say that it has been an eventful evening and as much as I want to stick around. I'm afraid this is where we part ways, ta-ta! " I told her in my usual calm demeanor as I raised my cane to her.

The button part of the cane had opened up, giving me a crosshair scope and she was in the line of fire. A whooshing sound had pierced throughout the air, until a bright red rocket had fired from the cane. Causing an explosion on where she would be standing, hopefully ending her life right there.

I took that as my cue to get the hell out of here. So in that little time I had, I ran across the street and jumped onto the ladder. Rushing up the ladder to reach the rooftop before anyone else could get in my way. I had reached the other side of the rooftop, when red had followed closely behind me.

"Persistent little bug, aren't you? "

When she was about to try and capture me, she was pushed back by the force of a turbine engine. Better late than never, I climbed into the hangar door that was open and turned back to red with a grim smile. In my hand I had a red crystal that was from the shop, I expected it to be useful in a time like this.

"End of the line, Red! "

I tossed the crystal directly at her legs, catching her off guard. Followed by another blast from my cane, aiming directly at the crystal. Causing a massive explosion that surely would kill the bug.

"Ahahahahaha!..., huh? " I laughed but it was soon silence when the smoke had cleared away.

A blonde women had appeared in front of the bug with a shield. I knew that she had to be a hunter and matters were only getting worse it seems. She flicked her wand around causing energy bullets to appear from her weapon of choice. Hitting the hull of my very expensive jet plane that I am still paying for. The blast had shook the entire plane and almost sent me flying off the ship. I was able to gain back my footing and quickly rushed for the cockpit to get my lovely assistant. When I reached the front of the plane, I was stumbling through the entire way.

"We got a huntress, deal with her!"

My lovely assistant had rushed past me at my words, and started to issue a counter-attack. While I, the humble ring master would have to support my crew on this get away. I took the reign over the control of the plane, trying to level it out to escape the huntress. Of course the ice storm was a very bad touch for my plans, more of the ice had started to rain down upon the hull of the ship.

Lucky for me, I had a learned to pilot these babies in the past. Of course piloting through an ice storm had never came up in the manual! As I was about to finally steer the ship out of the storm, a..."HOLY SHIT! " I yelled as a shard of ice had pierced through the windshield of my ship.

I was able to dodge the shard in the nick of time, and started to steer the ship in the right direction. I watched as the battle ensued between both the witches, fireballs had been fired and the ice witch had countered each move. When they tore the rooftop apart, the huntress had created a spear from the building.. I hoped that Crimson would be able to stop the spear, but the huntress was able to push through.

In those mere moments, I had banked into the spear to allow the hull to take the entire damage. Giving her a chance to stop the broken shards from reemerging and tried to kill the both of them. I took the chance to get the hell out of there! Taking off at full speed to our secret base that even hunters could not find. I sighed in relief that I could finally relax after such a long day at work.

I smiled at Crimson as she walked back into the cockpit and took her seat right next to me. She stared out of the window without saying a word to me, she didn't speak often. It was her way of doing things, I couldn't force her to speak but her glares were rather interesting. So I tend to get a reaction out of her at times, which warrants her to grow angry at me, for example.

"Hey, Crimson I hope that you can give me a full package deal. When we get back to the hideout, if you know what I mean."

I winked at her and in her response to my charming words. She had set my jacket on fire...

"OWWWW! Hot, hot, hot." I yelled as I patted my jacket to put out the fire, her glare was glowing even brighter.

She had gone back to staring out the window of the plane as I was reminded of my second string in play. A great man had once told me, always have a contingency plan for everything that I do. This little plan was called get Grimm to do my dirty work and he better not get pinched. Dialing the number to his cell, hopefully...no he better pick up or I will get him later.

"Yeah, Boss "

"Grimm, are you in position for the mop up?"

"Yeah, about a block away from the shop. What happened? "

"Simple, a little bug had gotten in my way along with a huntress to save the day."

"Seriously, you're sending me into that zone. I've never faced a huntress before, is she hot?"

"Don't make me hurt you, just do the job without asking a question. If you get caught, I'm not bailing you out." I hung up on Grimm and smiled darkly to myself.

Such a simple action to take a child and give him up purpose. Of course it wasn't about him; he was only a pawn that I can use for my own gain. His aura was rather impressive coming from the child of two heroes and he had killed two of my men that day. They were only henchmen, so it didn't matter but at least they brought me a better piece to the game.

I trained the boy to know the business by heart. Then also used his family name to get into signal academy and gain leverage within the school for a much bigger part of my plan for the future. That plan will be kept under wraps until I have everything I need to complete it. It was all a part of the game after all.

...

Grimm Pov

The call was cut short with the sound of a beep and it meant that I had to do the job. What a Jackass! Truly this could get to be too much for me but I knew that I needed to get paid tonight. No time to just sit around and do nothing, I walked out of the dark alleyway with a mask in my hand. The crowd had cleared away from the area, which meant that bystanders wouldn't get hurt.

"Tough love bastard, guess I have to do the job right this time around? " I said myself with confidence to finish this task.

This also meant that I didn't need to hold back against anyone that stands in the way. I smirked at the idea and noticed that I was about to reach the shop. So I stopped in the middle of the road and placed the mask over my face. The design of the mask was all white, expect for around the eyes that were entirely black along with a crack down the middle of the frame. Finally the trademark of my mask: the deadly smile that graced over my mouth.

When I reached the front of the store, many of the henchmen were on the floor. Kneeling down to the check on them, they were out cold and I couldn't leave them behind. The very idea of leaving behind Roman's men had stopped me from going into the store, wasting more time as I had woken up each of the henchmen. Of course, keeping up an appearance of my name...I had told them to give me half of their pay.

They helped each other away from the shop and I looked towards the broken window. Jumping through it to reach the inside of shop quickly, noticing that the old man was trying to get the black box open. I only glared at him from behind the mask and started to walk towards him, making a lot of noise to alert him on purpose. Causing him to turn to me with a smile on his face, like he was hoping for someone else.

When he noticed that I wasn't the person he wanted, he frowned towards me. Then noticing my mask, he started to back away from me and I only walked forward without fear. He grabbed a nearby broom and held it like he was about to hit me with it.

"Who are you?"

I gave him no answer.

"The police are on their way, you can't escape! "

I grabbed both the black boxes that were filled with dust crystals and dust powder. Turning away from the man without giving him a second look. Yet, he had tried to be a hero and whacked me over the head with the broom. The force had hurt but I didn't budge from my spot. I didn't want to hurt him, yet he had hit me...so let's break that rule for just a moment.

When he swung his broom again, I had raised my leg to break the infernal cleaning product with a single kick. The old man had felt back on the ground, staring in fear at me and I just looked away from him. He broke down as he started to cry on the floor of his own store, he couldn't protect it and I felt sorry for him. Damn, emotions always affecting me at the wrong time.

"Old man, don't ever get in my way again. If you do, I won't hold back this time. Go on with your life and stop crying over spilled milk. We all have a job to do, I have my and you have yours. If you truly believe that I am the bad guy, then stand strong to prove that you are the good." I had said without a second thought as he looked at me with blank expression now.

I don't care about him but a grown man must have pride in what one does.

I was about to walk out the door, when he had stood up from the ground.

"Stop!"

I stopped in my place, wondering if he would try to attack me again.

"What is your name?"

The very idea had ran through my mind, what to tell him.

"Grimm Dark "

Then I walked out the door, taking my next few steps out of here. Reaching the open streets once more, I found the path was clear. Each road was blocked off by police cars and search lights. All that lights had shined upon me on this dark night, along with the cops aiming their guns at me. This was just great!

"Grimm Dark, it's been a long time."

A microphone had voiced his option, I knew the man very well. I spotted him behind the cars in front of me; he was smirking just because he thought that he had me. His dark cloak surrounded his body, making him easily identifiable. A dark smile of loving his job, and he was twirling around a knife between his fingers. Detective Jack Ripper; famous for his methods of cutting up villains as well as his brutality to all that stood in his way.

"Now, I want you to place the cases on the floor and put your hands in the air."

I went through my options within head, only to agree with the very first one. I placed the boxes on the ground and raised my hand above my head. Four police officers had walked over to me with a pair of handcuffs, when one had grabbed a hold of my arm to place the cuff. I had leg swept him off his feet, the other three were close by, one tried to tackle me from the front. I reacted by flipping backwards from where I was, and kicked him with my foot as my leg came up. The other two had raised their pistols and when I landed. I took off in the other direction in a flash, while they fired upon me with their bullets.

Evading them with my speed, I had made a quick slide to turn my direction and appeared right in front one of the officers. Kicking him in the chest, where he went flying into the dust's shop window. The last man had kept his ground, but his knees were shaking in fear of my strength. I start to zigzag while moving towards him to make his shots harder to hit, as he tried to nail me with his pistol. When I finally was on his right, my leg had come off the ground for a side kick to the back of his knee, causing him to drop the floor with a single kick.

I wrapped my hand around his pistol and twisted his wrist until he dropped his weapon. The poor man had screamed out in pain from the pressure to his wrist as he started to cry, he finally let go of the gun and I took it off his hands. Then pushed it into the temple of his head, looking around; Jack was not amused by my actions. So I decided to do the right thing, have a hostage situation was a part of the plan.

"Let me through or I'll kill this man."

He was quiet for a few seconds, before he started to walk towards me. The knife still spinning around his fingers, this put me on edge but I couldn't pull the trigger. I wouldn't murder someone...I just didn't have it in me. So I had to do the next best thing, I aimed the pistol at him and fired three times in quick succession.

Yet, in those mere seconds he had blocked the first two and deflected the last bullet past my face. Then appeared right next to me, kicking me across the ground. I grunted in pain, as I slid roughly against the pavement. That really hurt, when I looked up towards him. He was already in front of me, thrusting his knife forward, and trying to impale me.

I reacted by rolling backwards away from his weapon, narrowly dodging his blade that time. Now that he was close to me, he was way taller than me; about 6'4"...what the hell has he been eating all his life!

"Willing to risk your own men, just for me. Jack? "

"Yes, I have been chasing you down for three years now. Grimm Dark! "

"You have personal issues."

He responded to that by slashing at me with his knife, I in exchange had countered with stopping his arm with my own. Then kicking him in the center of the chest, causing him to stumble back but he recovered. The fight was only starting, as we fought in close combat.

I attacked first this time, coming up with a roundhouse kick. He ducked under the kick and slashed under my leg. The pain was quick but I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my body. He came in with another lunge and I moved to the side, evading the blade but that wasn't all. Using his momentum, I had knee him in the ribs as I earned the sound of one of his bones breaking. He took the blow but he was still standing. Coming in with a uppercut into my stomach, causing me to spill my guts into my mask. Within my mind, this was very gross. When I came back, his knife was about to stab into my chest but instead of letting that happen. I had moved my hand in the way; the sharp blade had pierced through my right hand.

The blood trickling down my fingertips, he smiled at me because he expected that he had won. Yet, I gripped his hand with a deathly grip that wouldn't let him go. The next move was my game changer; I grabbed his head with my free hand and dragged it down. Using him as leverage as my knee rose to the center of his forehead with all my strength.

"Grimm Driver!" I said as did the attack, that directly head him.

Yes, naming my own move is so cliché but who cares! All that mattered was the feeling of overpowering my opponent had overwhelmed me and let go him to fall to the ground. His face was completely bleeding from my attack and hitting the bare pavement with his face was not helping him one bit. The other police officers had looked at me with scary expressions as I had defeated one of their best law enforcers.

My skull mask had only told the story; the smiling face of the demon itself was all I had to show them. They were only a few others left, yet instead of trying to bring me in. They had decided to go help the officers that were injured by me. I felt a hand grab my leg and I turned to see that Jack was still alive.

"I'm not through no…" He tried to say, but he coughed up blood before he could give me his words that he wasn't through with me.

"You need some sleep. There is always next time, Jack Ripper "

"N…." I did the noble thing and kicked his lights out for himself.

"You're not the only one that needs rest," I said with the pain slowly creeping up on me, as I looked at the knife embedded in my hand.

"AHAHAHAHAH!" I screamed darkly as I pulled the knife out of my hand. Placing it in my pocket to get rid of it later and turned to the boxes.

I was now losing my energy to keep going and I started to walk towards the black boxes. Grabbing both of them, while the police only ignored me. I took the chance to run into an alleyway using my adrenaline to drive myself away. Running through the narrow path until I was safe, it was all I had left in me.

After many twist and turns, the sounds of police sirens had lessened and I could feel the pain tearing at my mind. Pain was always within one's mind, yet even with my control over my mind. This was starting to fucking hurt! The pain was overpowering my body now and I started to stumble as I walked further ahead.

The pain only grew stronger, and stronger as I walked. It wasn't long before the pain had finally won this battle and I fell to the floor. My breathing was hitching, the pain overflowed me and I didn't want to get up from the floor. My blood had turned into a pool around my own body; it looked like this would be my grave. Now I'll have a chalk line for a body soon enough, remembering that I had a purpose.

I had pulled dragged myself over to the closest wall to try to stand up, but as I tried. It only ended in failure, causing me to stumble back into the wall. Damn it! My eyes had started to grow blurry, my body wanting to go to sleep for now but that only meant they would catch me or I would die. Neither was what I wanted in my life in this very moment, before I felt myself lose consciousness. Two figures had stood in front of me; their red and white dresses glowed in what little light there was in this alleyway.

"Grimm? looks like you are in quite the predicament, isn't that right Melanie?"

"I don't know, Miltia, but we should help him before he bleeds to death."

"So am I going to have to carry him?"

"Well duh, I don't want his blood to stain my white dress."

"But, he is kinda heavy."

" Deal with it, it's just hard truth about my dress. It's worth more than him after all. "

So this was how my life was going to end, and the last thing I hear. It was two girls bickering over their clothing, and save me!

"What a life I have." It was all I said to myself before I passed out from the pain.


	3. A Dream Worth Forgetting

Beta-Animegirl 144

( What can I say, I've been a little bit of a writer block. Yet, finally I have been able to write this chapter and honestly. Sometimes dreams can be powerful demon, even in my life it was the same way, which aspired me to write this chapter. So I put my best efforts into this chapter to produce a well written story and I hope my audience would agree. Plus a review or two wouldn't hurt from my fellow readers and would do wonders for my creativity. Well anyway, peace out until the next chapter...now I wonder. Who will I show in it, maybe energetic ruby, or rebellious Weiss. Could even be quiet Blake or even oblivious Yang. Meh, the world may never know :3. )

Chapter 3

A Dream worth forgetting

As I drifted in the abyss, I felt my mind drift off to the more memorable times in my life. I was only eight years old and my parents decided to take me to the zoo to see the animals. They both held my hand in each other theirs, showing me around the habitats filled with all sorts of different creatures. I laughed and giggled in amazement of what the zoo had to offer, and that was when I had decided to run off.

The creatures that looked entertaining and exciting had started to polymorph into something more demonic; grim would be a better word for it. I only kept moving forward like the oblivious child that I was. That was when I noticed a pack of Beowolves fighting within their confined quarters, behind an electric fence to protect the humans from getting massacred.

As I looked on, I felt the presence of a certain Beowolf puppy. Its fur was white instead of black, it was about my size and it was lying on the floor with its eyes closed. I took an interest in the Grimm as I tried to get a better look at it. Once I drew closer to the safety railing, its eyes had snapped open and its beating yellow eyes had gazed at me. I jumped back at the Beowolf's intentions, as its hunger grew with the sight of its prey.

I backed away from the Grimm and decided to run back to the safety of my parents. Yet, as I turned around and took my first steps away from the Beowolf, the scenery around me had changed to a much darker mood; the zoo had started to come to life, but not in a good way. It marked the end of a zoo and introduced the brutality of war. The Grimm was on all fronts, combating the race for survival and furthering the bloodshed.

The flames from the dead bodies had risen higher; I could feel the burns from where I was running. Each passing moment, another life was claimed on both sides and soon followed by the screams of fallen warriors. I fell on the ground, but scurried back up into a running position through the trenches of war. The screams of agony only amplified louder in my head, as I wanted to get away from it all. They just wouldn't stop: the sound of dying soldiers, their screams of agony, despair and their pleads to get back home from the battle.

My mind had wanted to explode out of my skull at that very moment, what was I to do? I stopped running as I clutched my head between my hands. Trying to endure the pain, but it only grew stronger. The burning sensation that just wouldn't stop, I tried looking around with a pale expression on my face. That was when I heard my parents in the distance; they were in battle armor as they fought a legion of Beowolves with their weapons.

My father's Orbital Axe cannon had swung through five of the Grimm and my mother's hyper nova rollerblades had sliced clean through the incoming forces with flaming following soon after. They were winning the battle, but something was wrong. The feeling had caused me to ignore the pain and dash off towards where my parents fought. I wanted to save them, I wanted them to come back alive but when I had reached them.

The same white furred Beowolf had approached the side, tackling my mother into the dirt. I tried to save her but my legs had frozen from fear, I couldn't even look away as the Beowolf torn her throat out. The ground under me had started to seep red blood, but I knew that it was my mother's. Her lifeless body had shocked my body that it was twitching out of control. I fell down to my knees, wrapping my arms around myself like the child I was. My breathing was out of sync and the pain was flooding back into me like I had just run face first into a brick wall.

I looked upwards towards my father, he was still fighting off the horde, but slowly they had weakened his defenses. It wasn't longer before each of the Beowolves had bitten into his arms and his legs. It caused him to drop his weapon on the floor, as he tried to pry them off with his bare hands. Sadly, they wouldn't budge from his body and the white furred Beowolf had walked up to my father. Chuckling darkly as the Grimm had turned to me with its yellow eyes staring into my own.

I watched closely as the puppy had placed his sharp claws against my father's throat.

"FATHER!" I yelled hoping to reach his ears but it was no use.

The Beowolf had slit my father's throat in one go, the blood pouring out of his neck. He gagged before falling silent. I was crying tears of blood that wouldn't stop and when I looked back at the Beowolf. It started to grow larger in size, to about ten feet tall and grew a full set of teeth. It walked over to me with a look of hunger on its face. When its shadow could be seen over me, I looked up as it showed its sharp teeth to me.

"You're next." It said darkly to me, before it ate me.

...

I sprang out of bed, covered head to toe in sweat from the nightmare. I looked around the room and found that it was pitch black, only meaning that it was the middle of the night. My breathing was out of control and my hands couldn't stop shaking from what I had just seen. I tried to stop my hands by clenching them into fists, while I slowly breathed in and out. When I thought that I was calming down, the memories came back.

The damn creature, why was it in my dream? My parents were in the dream as well...but I hadn't been at their battle. Could it be that was the thing that had killed them? Many questions ran through my mind, but I had to tell myself to stop. My parents were in my old life; I couldn't screw with these false memories. Could they be fake? I snapped myself out of my own trance of this enigma that plagued me.

Now with my mind in the right place, I had decided to inspect the room around me. I knew it wasn't mine because it was filled with drawers that were hand crafted, the bed poles were the same and when I looked up towards the ceiling. There were posters of famous models, and that was when I knew that this had to be one of the twins' rooms. I pinched my nose with my right hand, and noticed that it was bandaged up.

Another set of memories had rushed into my head, when I recalled my encounter with Jack Ripper. So I didn't die? I hope that was a good thing and tried to stand up from the bed. I used the poles around the bed as leverage to not fall flat on my face. That wouldn't be cool at all, right? After I felt that I was able to stand on my own, I walked towards the door and exited the door.

I shuffled down the hallway, practically falling into the walls as I stumbled. I tried to look for the others, but they were nowhere to be seen on the second floor. The sound of chattering could be heard from the first floor, so I headed for that floor. It seemed that two people were talking in the kitchen and I slowly descended down the stairs. I didn't want to alert them to my presence, until I wanted to be found.

The house they lived in was about the same taste as their clothing, fancy paintings, tasteless art and imported furniture. Just looking at it alone gave me a headache. I finally reached the doorway of the kitchen and listened in on the conversation. The voices were loud and clear to me now; Melanie and Militia were having a chat in the kitchen. Well to be truthful, they were arguing over something.

"I don't think he will ever wake up. That pansy is going to be in a coma forever at this rate," Melanie complained angrily to Militia.

"What are you talking about? He will wake up; he is much stronger than that. You know he is," Militia tried to defend me.

"Sister, I love how you believe in him so much. Just because he is a part of our circle, doesn't mean that he is important." She said trying to finish her off.

"He would have helped you if you were injured."

Melanie had paused from what she was about to say for a moment, probably running over the last few words. From her lack of a response, I guess she didn't have a comeback. This was common between the two; if one of them didn't have a comeback to their argument, they would then ignore the other. The odd silence between them would normally make me walk away, but I needed to go in. So I decided to act casual and walk into the kitchen with a smile on my face.

"Hey, you two must have been a fun night." I greeted with a hint of sarcasm in my tone.

They both paused and turned to me with shocked expressions on their face. Melanie frowned, while Militia smiled to herself. None of us had said anything after that, so it only increased the awkwardness in the room. Man, why must it be so hard to start a conversion?

"So did I deliver the package?" I asked about my job.

"Yes, you delivered the package. Roman was rather impressed with your efforts on the job." Militia responded in a soft tone.

"Oh yeah, you delivered it because we had pulled you out of that alleyway. If it wasn't for us, you would be dead in the streets like some dog." Melanie retorted, standing on her high horse.

I only rolled my eyes and took a seat in one of the chairs around an island table in the center of the kitchen. Like the rest of their home, it was well decorated and held all the modern utensils needed for a kitchen. Militia had gone over to the fridge and took out some food for me to eat.

Melanie, on the other hand, was staring at me with fury in her eyes. I only returned her furious glare with a gentle smile; I knew them very well. We have been working with each other for a few years now. Playing around with Melanie was rather entertaining. While messing with her, I noticed her clothing. It was a fashionable white silk nightgown that graced her frame, while Militia wore a red one to go with her body.

"Why don't you look fetching. Are you planning on giving me a surprise?" I winked at Melanie as she noticed where I was staring.

She tried to cover up what she could with her arms but I noticed there was a faint blush on her cheeks.

"YOU PERVERT! LIKE I WOULD DO SUCH A THING FOR YOU!" She yelled, getting up and leaving the kitchen.

I only smirked as I watched her retreat.

"Plus a nice view," I called after her before she could get out of earshot.

The sound of someone punching the wall could be heard throughout the house. I only sighed at her antics and focused on Militia. She brought a plate of leftover crepes, which I thanked her for. She took a seat right next to me, while I was eating the breakfast pastries.

"I've always loved your cooking; you should open your own restaurant." I said in between bites of the crepe.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full, Alex. It's not very gentleman like." She said softly, her whole face blushing.

"Sorry about that. I've been rather hungry. Plus it is very gentlemen like to give compliments on a meal, so I guess those cancel my rudeness out." I flashed her a kind smile.

She only chuckled at my attempt at humor, while I finished up the food. I felt my need for hunger drop and pushed the plate away from myself.

"So Militia, how did you two find me?" I asked, curious.

"We were leaving the club, when we heard a box fall on the floor. When we got there, we saw you on the ground bleeding. We were both worried, despite Melanie being annoying."

"So I'm guessing you were the one that carried me?" I asked interested in what had occurred.

"Yes, Melanie had started to complain about her dress. So I picked you up and took you over to the club. Junior had started laughing that you might be dead and good riddance to you."

"That sounds like him. I'll make sure that I get him back later. I'm just glad to be alive, it's better than dying in the streets. Plus they would find out my secret and my family name would be ruined."

"You still care for your family name?"

I paused for a moment before I answered her. The memories of my dream had flashed before me and I knew that this would be a crucial moment of judgment. Did I really care for my family name?

"Yes, I do care. It's one of the few things that I have left from my parents. So I want to ensure that it is kept intact at least." I said honestly.

She nodded over to me and I only frowned to myself over the thought. Eventually I would be caught by the police, unless I can get out of the business. Though that seemed unlikely; I doubt Roman would allow me to leave the business without my throat being slit or a bullet put between the eyes. The man was still someone I would never like to betray in my lifetime; he had taught me how to fight, and for that I am grateful to him.

"Alex, is everything alright?" Militia asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, just dandy, really. I was just thinking of how to reward you for all your help." I spoke in a low tone just for her.

"I don't need anything; you would have done the same for me. We're just helping each other out?" She tried to change the subject, while getting out of her seat.

She collected my finished plate and started to wash it over at the sink. Instead of going along with her demeanor, I had gotten out of my seat and walked behind her. Wrapping my arms around her petite frame and blowing along her ear. She only stopped what she was doing and I could feel goose bumps along her body.

"Maybe I could take you out for some dinner at that restaurant you like so much? Call it a date and enjoy ourselves?" I asked seductively to her.

"Alex, I consider you a close friend. It just wouldn't work out between us." She responded with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I know Militia, but why can't we be friends with benefits?" I argued.

"Because in our business, we can't afford to get mixed with relationships that could affect our productivity."

"Okay, I get it. I was trying to be friendly, is all. It's not every day that you save my life, but we can still be friends."

I backed away from her with sigh; I knew that she was right. Today could be fun, but tomorrow could be the day that we beat the dust. The police arrest us, a deal gone wrong and whatever the hell else might occur. I wasn't mad, but love was something that I didn't want to come in contact with in my current predicament.

I decided to leave Militia in peace and walked over to the living room. Melanie was reading a book, when a cell phone rung. Melanie picked it up and started talking with someone before she turned to me. Her face had an expression of worry, which wasn't common, and I wondered what it was about.

"Alex, it's from Roman. He needs to speak to you in private." She walked up and handed me the phone.

It wasn't like her to act this way, so Roman must have said something important to her. I watched as she left the room to somewhere else in the house. Looking back at the cell phone in my hand, I had decided on taking the call and placed it to my ear.

"Roman, such a pleasant surprise." I greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Kiddo. It's great that you're awake now." He responded in a kind tone.

I knew instantly that something big must be going on for him to use such a tone with me.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked hesitantly.

"Already to the point? Do you always have to ruin my good mood?" He asked.

"I'm sorry boss, it's just I just woke up from almost dying. I know it isn't a big deal to you, but it sure as hell is to me."

"Do you want a medal? Honestly it's not my fault that you have been under for an entire week."

"What the hell! An entire week?" I overreacted at the statement; man that really sucks.

"Stop being so melodramatic, makes you look stupid. Either way, if you're so eager to work, I have the biggest job of your life here." He said darkly to me.

"The biggest job of my life? That doesn't sound very appealing at all."

"Fine, let's call it a mission of dire importance."

"That's sounds much better, but if I may ask. What about the mission is so important?" I asked hoping it wasn't suicide.

"It's quite simple: you're going to be transferring over to Beacon Academy. Effective immediately, so you will be leaving tomorrow."

I stopped for a moment to think of the outcome. This was not a suicide but rather utter nonsense. I took a few quicken breaths trying to calm myself down, but Roman knew I couldn't refuse the mission.

"How did I get into Beacon?" I asked impatiently.

"I sent your test scores and combat files over to administration. And I believe that your family name had something to do with it." He said, and I had the idea that he wasn't lying to me.

"So I got in because of my abilities and name? Not because you bribed someone or took care of the problem?" I asked not believing his claim.

"Trust me, the headmaster isn't someone I could bribe. He is one of those honorable people that I truly despise."

"That's good to know. So are you dropping off my equipment at my apartment?"

"No, it's already been delivered to where you're staying. Along with some extra devices and clothing to wear."

"Alright then, I am all set than?"

"Yes you are set for the trip, but remember this. I will be in touch with you from time to time, so don't think of this as your vacation. You will still be on the clock, understand? Good luck."

The conversation disconnected and I placed the phone on a nearby table. I went over the information about the academy, discovering that it was filled with students that wanted to become hunters and huntresses. It was rather troubling to think of being around the people that could put me in jail. Yet, I wondered what my life would unfold into now? Maybe this was the chance I needed to change?


End file.
